Maj. Timothy "Tim" R. Addison
|height = 178 cm|weight = 77 kg|eyes = Dark-brown|hair = Blonde|imagecaption = Major Addison in his pilot appearance as a sergeant|Weapon(s) = *"The Pig" *Armor's Nightmare *Stealthy Hunter|Equipment = * * * }} is a commanding soldier of the Armed Forces of United Blocks. Appearance He is a blonde man with dark-brown eyes. He dons a military uniform for commissioned officer, similar to that of Col. Frederick N. Carr. As a soldier, before being a commissioned officer, he dons a desert camouflaged uniform. History He was born in June 17, 1977 as the eldest of all his three siblings. His three siblings are named John (b. 1981), Edward (b. 1986) and Sandra (b. 1989). During his early high school years, he have dreamed of being a soldier, and this dream was fulfilled after he graduated from high school. There, he is excited to become a soldier, and he showed his loyalty to his country in doing so. As a private, he excelled physically, but had an average-level intelligence and he had a hard time when it comes to advanced mathematics. There, he, as a then-Corporal, met the then-private Col. Frederick N. Carr, whom he made friends later. Starting from his first meeting with then-Private Carr, his friendship have gradually improved as time goes by. There, he was able to help Carr in times of need especially when he was a Sergeant commanding the officers (Carr happened to be one of them). After several years being in the military, he was promoted to Major rank, due to his good standing and performance. There, he was given multiple opportunities to be a commander for the army during the war. As a Major As he was promoted to a Major rank in the mid 2018, he was given multiple opportunities to command the soldiers in times of war. He was assigned along with Col. Frederick N. Carr to command the forces for the 2019 Middle East Attacks, as the army knew that one commander is not enough (they did not believe in the "one man army" philosophy). During the 2019 Middle East Attacks *As the war in question commenced, he and Colonel Carr are assigned to command the soldiers until the end of war. There, he conversed with Colonel Carr regarding the plans of what they will do when commanding the war. After that, they headed to the general if he is to approve their plans or not. Finally, the general have accepted the plan, which involves the two commanding the other officers separately, since they know that two commanders for the entire select platoons will mean high chance of loss. Personality *He is characterized as a strict person in the army, since he knows that he does not accept any resistance to his commands (except when situations require it). Outside his duty, he is actually a caring person since he knows that there are people who needed help. Quotes Trivia *His facial appearance resembles that of Col. Frederick N. Carr, due to the large chin. Category:Characters Category:Males